


What To Do With The Time That Is Given To Us

by LMX



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Canon Jewish Character, Gen, Jewish Leonard Snart, Jewish Martin Stein, Jewish Ray Palmer, Rip Hunter has no idea what's going on in his time ship, Season/Series 01, Side Missions, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMX/pseuds/LMX
Summary: If someone asked you what you would do if you had access to a time ship and a working notion of its use...The Legends take on a significant side mission. The Captain never needs to know.





	What To Do With The Time That Is Given To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Significant (but spoilery) additional warnings in end notes, if you feel you need to, please read these before this fic. I think the tags + summary give you a fairly good idea of what you'll find there.
> 
> Massive thinks to [AnimatedAmerican](http://animatedamerican.tumblr.com/) for taking a look at an earlier draft to make sure I hadn't screwed this up too badly. Any mistakes continue to be my own.

There wasn't really anything so specific as time-off on the Waverider. Every mission came with at least one night's rest unless they all agreed that whatever was going on was too important to leave it resting for eight hours, and food came whenever there was time for it.

Rip had been better at not leaving them unoccupied for any length of time after Snart's unsuccessful attempt to tweak his own timeline, which left a lot less time for unsanctioned side missions. Or at least, it meant they had to be a lot smarter about them.

Some side-missions were worth it.

Snart had a cat-with-cream look on his face as Stein reboarded the Waverider, lounging against the cargo bay doors in local-appropriate clothes, his Cold gun vaguely disguised beneath the tails of a long coat. "Twenty four," he murmured, staying only long enough to see Stein's delighted grin before heading out to take his own shift.

When Snart approached the ship again six hours later, Ray and Mick were waiting to trade out with him. "What news from the time fragmentations?" he asked as he boarded, brushing red sand off his coat.

"Six through eight were a bust," Ray offered, with way more enthusiasm than the disappointing news required. "Either not enough water or way too much water. Number five had dinosaurs."

"Perhaps not that one," Len acknowledged with a shrug. "Did you make it to nine?"

Mick started Ray moving out of the hatch before answering. "Got a quick look, doesn't look bad. Good enough to hide out from the Time Bastards at least. I'd live there, if someone set up a bar." He grinned.

"High praise," Len smirked in reply. "We'll have to talk to the Professor about setting up a second refuge once he's back from his jaunt with Jax."

Snart got all the way to his room to stow the Cold gun before Stein found him again. He looked up as the professor stepped just inside his room, raising an eyebrow in question.

Martin grinned broadly. "One hundred and sixty eight," he said in a gleeful hiss. It was obvious he would have shouted it if he could have, his hands wrung together in front of him as if to keep the excitement inside.

"What!?" Snart stood sharply, the chest lid slamming down over his cold gun as he released it. "How?"

"An escape," he held up his hands as Len started to object, "It would have gone ahead anyway, there was a team on the inside who had a good plan in place already, I was careful not to get in the way. I just made sure the minefield was deactivated, and Jax had a convoy of trucks waiting in the forest… enough to up the odds somewhat."

Snart was still frowning. "The time fragmentation doesn't have space for…"

"There are towns and villages in the surrounding area that will absorb the escapees, some abandoned farmlands that need tending, sympathetic families, a significant underground movement… There might have been some intelligence documents left in the trucks, along with fuel enough to get them where they need to go."

"Congratulations," Snart grinned, reassured. "Have you checked with Gideon?"

"Not yet, I thought I'd give it an hour for the timeline to settle. If there's anything major, we won't be able to keep it from the Captain regardless, and it was a little more overt than our previous… our previous…" Stein stammered to a stop as the Captain himself stepped into the doorway.

"Than your previous what, Professor?" he asked, his frown more than a little suspicious.

"Ah… um… our previous outfits…" he managed, ignoring the way Snart was rolling his eyes. "I think Gideon might have struggled with this era's… dress sense?"

"We were talking about today's plan, Captain," Snart interrupted, his tone dripping with disdain. "It lacked a certain… subtlety. Somewhat more crash-and-burn than our usual fare, don't you think?"

"Yes, well…" Rip bristled before clearing his throat. "It seems to have worked, Dr. Palmer is bringing our target in now, meet on the bridge in five minutes." Hunter suffered Snart's flat-eyed glare for a moment more before stepping back out of his room.

"Gideon," Martin called as soon as he was sure the Captain was out of earshot. "The jumpship?"

"Already back in the bay, Professor," Gideon answered brightly. "Ms Lance has carried out the most accurate of today's missions, with the jumpship being absent from the bay for a mere three point six seconds, and there are currently no signs of any time aberrations requiring the Captains attention. Ms Lance has asked me to convey the message 'sixteen', and says she will go directly to the bridge to meet you."

"She will be disappointed," Snart grinned.

Stein pulled a small bundle of papers from his pocket and made a note, flicking back a page as he took stock. "The first refuge is going to need an overhaul soon, and a supply drop. We're reaching maximum capacity."

"I'll make sure we schedule some more time," Snart acknowledged. "Mick thinks there might be something for us at site nine, it's a big enough time fragmentation to keep a community out of sight of the Time Masters for long enough to get established, but we'll need to do some more surveys to make sure it's safe, and we'll need to make more time to get a second refuge in place."

Martin shook his head, glancing down the corridor to make sure the Captain was far out of earshot. "We're starting to run out of time, we're not moving fast enough. We can do more if we could just…"

Snart looked sympathetic, knowing about the lists that Martin and Ray kept private, the list of names still unsaved. They'd made the decision early on that they couldn't go into this mission looking for individuals, that they had to relocate every soul they could, but their scientists' interests were considerably more vested than the rest of them. "At some point, Hunter's going to notice that we're aging at weeks to every day on the Waverider, even if we don't knock something out of alignment that Gideon is obliged to make him aware of."

"It may not come to that, at some point we're going to run out of opportunities to intervene – we're already heavily marking the timeline around the concentration camps and the trains. There are always going to be so many…" Martin's voice broke slightly. "Hundreds of thousands we won't be able to pull out of the timeline."

They shared a moment – not the first since they had started this mad scheme, probably not the last. A beat of silence, of respect.

"When we run out of workable timeline… I some thoughts about Rwanda."

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: this fic talks about the Holocaust and the characters attempt to save (by displacing through time) as many of those who would otherwise have been killed during the events as possible. Only one camp is mentioned directly, and the details of what was going on inside are not addressed, but an escape attempt is mentioned. It is - as fits the genre - an optimistic view of how these events might unfold, and no offense is meant.
> 
> Regarding the character tags, Martin Stein is obviously canonically Jewish, Ray Palmer is canonically Jewish in the comics and Leonard Snart is fanonically Jewish, but doesn't know enough about his family history to have a direct connection to the events of the Holocaust, and is the man with a plan.


End file.
